


Coffee and Kisses

by Squarepeg72



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:42:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9409976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Hermione and Draco struggle to move beyond their broken engagement. So they meet ... for coffeePop-up Prompt provided by xxDustnight88: Prompt: Obliviate. Starfish. Broken Glass."It was always you, I promise"Song list - Can't Sleep Love by Pentatonix; If I ever Fall in Love Again by Boys2Men, Run to You by Pentatonix, Ain't No Sunshine When She's Gone By Bill Withers





	

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/33325698240/in/album-72157681856640296/)

Broken glass glitters in the parking lot  
She wanders aimlessly

Broken glass glitters in the stream  
He wishes fruitlessly

Broken promises float through her mind  
Regrets beget tears

Broken promises haunt his dreams  
Regrets beget recriminations

Messages fly from her phone to his  
Questions without answer

Messages without answers sit on his phone  
Question he fears to answer

Visions of what could have been  
Haunt her dreams

Visions of what should have been  
Haunt his days

Glances shared across the office  
Wishing for a future

Glances over the orchards  
Wishing for peace

Watching the starfish glide across the glass  
Drowning in sorrow

Watching the birds fly across the sun  
Burning with regret

Invitation extend with fear  
Why should I

Invitation accepted with fear  
Why not

Waiting in line for her cup  
Coffee cures most things

Waiting in line for his cup  
Coffee cures nothing

Sitting in a comfortable corner  
Waiting for him to approach

Standing in the shadows  
Waiting to approach her

She rises  
He walks

Arms wrap around each other  
He kisses on the forehead

Arms squeeze the other tight  
She lays her head on his chest

“I’m so sorry”  
“I miss you”

“It was always you. I promise”  
“I know”

Flick your wrist  
_Obliviate_


End file.
